m4b_charts_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
FreakyFlyBry
Bryan Armstrong (born December 28, 1982 in Saskatoon, SK, Canada) is the fearless leader a.k.a. co-administrator of M4B Charts Central, and a founding member of the forum. He uses the username "FreakyFlyBry". Origins on M4BCC In 2003, Bryan started the M4B message board, originally as a replacement for Adam Soybel's board for the now-defunct PeopleBase chart; when PeopleBase was shut down (as it was a chart compiled from playlists from members of the R&R message board, which was in the process of closing down), Bryan decided that the community that had already gathered together was worth keeping, and changed the focus of the board to a more general music board. The name changed to "M4B", which was an acronym of various suggestions made for potential board names but now has no extra meaning. Throughout late 2003-early 2004, M4B gathered many recruits, including many from the Charts Central forum, another like-minded forum of music and personal chart lovers that had existed since 1998. By the summer of 2004, the memberships were mostly overlapping, and Bryan, along with Charts Central founder Bill Smith, came to the mutual decision to merge the two communities, thereby making the Globalchart, now compiled by Bryan, a part of the M4B Charts Central merged community. Since then, Bryan has compiled the weekly Globalchart (since 2003), as well as the Head To Head feature (since 2006), various M4BCC Awards (2004-2010) and other special events. Chart Bryan's weekly music chart, "Freaky Fly Bry's Top 100", started in 1999 as a top 40; in early 2001, it started being published online, and was a contributor to the charts on sites such as Alaska Jim, Beyond Radio, Top Hits Online, MUSICDAYS, the R&R message boards and Charts Central's Globalchart. By August 2002, the chart had expanded to 100 positions, which it remains to this day, allowing a wide representation of genres on the chart. Chart records Most #1's: * Britney Spears (18) * Kelly Clarkson (15) * Michelle Branch (14) * Kate Voegele (13) * Christina Aguilera (12) * Maroon 5 (11) * Avril Lavigne (9) * Katy Perry (8) * 3 Doors Down (7) * Backstreet Boys (7) #1's of the year: *1999: Britney Spears - Baby One More Time *2000: 'N Sync - Bye Bye Bye *2001: Nelly Furtado - Turn Off The Light *2002: Avril Lavigne - Complicated *2003: Michelle Branch - Are You Happy Now? *2004: Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved *2005: Mariah Carey - We Belong Together *2006: The Wreckers - Leave The Pieces *2007: Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone *2008: Kate Voegele - Only Fooling Myself *2009: Kate Voegele - 99 Times *2010: Adelitas Way - Last Stand *2011: Kate Voegele - Heart In Chains *2012: Kelly Clarkson - Dark Side Other information Bryan is a huge fan of singer Kate Voegele. In 2009, he saw her live four times and met her twice. Despite living in the isolated province of Saskatchewan, he has met several other M4BCC members, including Steph (April-May 2006 in France/Germany and August 2010 in the UK), Fredz (June 2008 in Montreal, May 2010 in Quebec City and August 2012 in Montreal), John (May 2009 in Miami), Bill (September 2009 and August 2012, both in Toronto), Drew and Dan (September 2009 in Buffalo) and Serge a.k.a. Clashy (May 2010 in Quebec City and August 2012 in Montreal). In addition, he has met several other members from other forums.